


Just Like the Movies

by IronAngel240



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadway Show, Chicago, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Director!Emma, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Enemies at First, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, First Dates, Friendship, Jealousy, Living Together, Misunderstandings, Protective!Regina, Singing, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Slow Burn, actress!Regina, protective!Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAngel240/pseuds/IronAngel240
Summary: Regina Mills is a disgraced, former A-List actress. Emma Swan is a rising director known to the public only as "Savior". After the suspicious death of her husband, Regina tries to revive her career. When she is cast in Emma's newest Broadway play, the two women at first clash with their night and day personalities, but a tentative friendship forms. When tragedy strikes their friendship solidifies. As they try to put the pieces of their lives back together friendship deepens into something more. But the path to True Love is never an easy one as demons from both women's past threaten to tear apart their budding romance leaving only one question. Can True Love truly overcome any obstacle. Or is it only in the movies? Alternate Universe.





	1. The Evil Queen Returns!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic since October. I thought I'd post the first two chapters and see the response. Let me know what you think and if I should continue :)

**_ THE EVIL QUEEN RETURNS! _ **

_January 12, 2012_

_Regina Mills started out winning beauty pageants at the tender age of five. With the infamous Cora Mills as her mother (and manager), many say that Mills was born with acting in her blood. Mills Senior refutes that quote saying, “_ Regina’s talent comes through hard work and extraordinary effort.”

_In 1992, Mills was cast as Sara Crewe in the Disney classic, A Little Princess, and our hearts were immediately stolen by the dark haired, 8 year old beauty. Her outstanding performance won Mills an Oscar nomination and opened doors that many veteran actors tried for years to pry open with crowbars. Mills continued to rise with the stars and at 16 she won her first Oscar award. Later that same year, Regina Mills met Leopold White, a widowed, prestigious movie producer. There was a lot of speculation riding around Mills and White’s relationship, but nothing was ever proven or confirmed. When asked about the nature of her relationship with White, Mills would say, “_ Leo is a great friend and a wonderful mentor. I learn a great deal from him and I hope our relationship will continue for many years.”

_Well, Mills got her wish, as two years later wedding bells were a’ringin and eighteen year old Mills married thirty seven year old White. The press expressed their incredulity at the match, but the “Happy Couple” refused to comment regarding it. After a 6 month honeymoon abroad with White’s seven year old daughter, Snow, tagging along, the White family returned home. Over the course of the next few years, Mills was seen less and less on the silver screen; her roles became more and more obscure before Leo White announced his wife’s “retirement” from the Hollywood scene. Mills was silent and gave no comment regarding her reasons for retirement.  Whilst Mills’ career was put on the back burner, Leo and Snow White’s shot through the roof. White became well known as the King of all Producers and his daughter began making a name for herself as the sweet and charming little Princess she is. Mills continued to appear in public alongside her husband at social events, but it was quickly discovered that marriage had turned the warm, open and kind young girl into a cold, distant woman._

_As White’s interest in the corporate world of movie production waned and his interest in the various college aged young women increased, Mills stepped in as deputy CEO of Poisoned Apple Productions and it was here that her ruthless and cunning nature blossomed. Mills turned PA Productions around and the company flourished beneath her leadership. But as the company grew in success the Mills/White marriage started to go downhill at a startling rate._

_News of White’s various affairs were reported and the Royal couple’s marriage was once again thrust into the spotlight. It came out that the fairytale marriage was anything but happy. Insiders reported that Mills was “_ Cold, distant and a royal F****** bitch.” _Whilst Mills once again gave no comment regarding the scandal surrounding her marriage, there were definite talks of divorce in the air. The talks were short lived, as eight months later Leo White was found dead in his office._

_The Medical Examiner ruled the death a homicide and cause of death as poisoning. Mills was questioned by police and named as their number 1 suspect, however, all evidence was circumstantial and the DA declined to prosecute. This was not the end for Mills’ nightmare as shortly thereafter the board of Poisoned Apple Productions called a meeting and effectively voted Mills out of power. Whilst Mills still held majority shares in the company as well as a sizeable portion of her deceased husband’s estate, she no longer had any voting powers in the company she spent ten years building up._

_Mills quietly faded from the news and back into obscurity until last week when we received an exclusive tip that the Evil Queen has come out of hiding! Mills is ending her 10 year hiatus and auditioning for the roll of Velma Kelly in the Broadway rendition of_ CHICAGO. _The production is directed by the famed, elusive and secretive director known only as Savior. No one knows who this brilliant director is who showed up out of nowhere and blew our minds with their rendition of The Phantom of the Opera last Fall. One thing is for certain though, The Savior and The Evil Queen working on one production? This will make for one interesting story. So watch this space folks!_


	2. The Audition

“If you will wait in here, Miss Mills, Savior will be right with you.”

Regina Mills stepped past the brunette with the red streaks in her hair with an air of superiority and disinterest, when in reality her heart was pounding in her chest.

“Thank you, Miss Lucas,” Regina replied curtly taking in the small rec room with slight distaste.

“Call me Red,” the girl chuckled as she checked her phone. “I’ll leave you to it.”

With one last friendly smile, Red left the room and closed the door behind her. Regina set her bag down and shrugged off her jacket and carefully laid it over the back of the couch. She tried to calm her heart beat.

_Easy, Mills,_ Regina thought, _it’s just an audition. You’ve been on hundreds of these._

Well, okay, maybe not _hundreds_ , but her fair share. But this one was probably the most important audition of her life, because it would be the last one. If she didn’t get this role… her career in the movie industry would be… well, more dead than it was now. It was fine though, she would get this role. All Regina had to do was impress the Savior guy. And guys were easy to impress, just flash a bit of leg and show of a bit of cleavage and they were putty in her hands.

_What if he’s gay?_ Regina’s hands froze from adjusting her watch on her left wrist. _What if he’s gay and you just end up making a fool of yourself?_

Regina’s heart began to pound even faster as her breathing became shallow.

_Mother was right. I’m too old to try and revive my career and a Broadway show is just a step down from what I used to do. What am I thinking? I should just leave now before anyone knows I was here._

Her mind made up and her fear getting the better of her, Regina quickly picked up her bag and turned to leave. As she reached for her coat she heard a voice say, “Coffee?”

Regina spun around, her heart in her throat as she spotted a young blonde woman standing by the coffee machine for the first time. The blonde’s back was to Regina. Her golden hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and she was dressed in black skinny jeans, ankle high boots and a dark grey knit sweater. The only splash of color came from the bright red scarf that was wrapped loosely around her neck. The woman turned and Regina was greeted with a beautiful set of blue green eyes behind thick framed glasses. Thin, red lips spread into a kind smile as a pale, graceful hand stretched out towards Regina holding a mug.

“Th-thank you,” Regina stuttered uncharacteristically. “I’m sorry, dear, I didn’t see you when I came in.”

“No worries,” the girl replied, “I was just making some coffee.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Regina said as she took the cup from the blonde.

“You here for an audition?”

“Yes, I’m supposed to be meeting Savior. Do you know him?” Regina answered.

Something flashed in the blonde’s eyes and an amused expression took over her features.

“We’ve met,” chuckled the blonde, “I’m Emma Swan.”

“Regina Mills,” Regina shook the proffered hand.

“Yes, Miss Mills. I’m familiar with your work,” Emma smiled.

“Really?”

“Actually,” Emma leaned in closer, one hand gripping her coffee mug and the other shoved into one of the pockets of her jeans, and whispered, “I’m kind of a fan.”

Regina leaned back and laughed. Emma grinned like a kid that had just been given a sweet.

“Would you like to sit and keep me company until this Savior arrives, Miss Swan?” Regina asked as she sat on one of the couches and gestured to the other seat, “If he’s anything like the other directors I’ve worked with, his ego will demand that he keeps me waiting for at least 30 minutes. Unless, of course, you have more coffee to make.”

Emma looked more and more amused and she even seemed to be trying to contain her laughter.

Regina frowned. Was Emma making fun of her? Stiffening in her seat, Regina snapped sarcastically, “Have I said something amusing, dear?”

“Not at all, Miss Mills. Forgive me if I’ve offended you. But if someone’d told me yesterday I’d be having coffee with _The_ Regina Mills, I probably would have laughed in their face.”

Regina tilted her head and regarded the woman curiously.

“And yet here we are, and you _are_ laughing in my face,” Regina pointed out.

Emma held up her hands in surrender, “Okay, okay truce. Yes, Miss Mills, I would love to keep you company until the egotistical jackass of a Savior shows up.”

Regina felt the corners of her mouth twitch as she fought a smile.

“Ah!” Emma yelled, “There it is, the lady _does_ have a sense of humor!”

Regina rolled her eyes and gestured for Emma to sit. The blonde flopped into the arm chair and swung her legs over the arms.

“So, Regina... Can I call you Regina?”

Regina arched an eyebrow as she regarded the young woman.

“I don’t see why not,” the brunette actress answered as she took a sip of her coffee.

Emma grinned again.

“So, _Regina_ , what role are you auditioning for?”

“Velma Kelly.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose. “Really? I would have thought you’d be auditioning for the lead as Roxie Hart?”

Regina stiffened.

“There was a…suggestion that I didn’t look…innocent enough to pull of the role of Roxie.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “Whoever said that was an idiot. To be honest, I think you’d be perfect as Roxie.”

Regina gave a patronizing, half smile and took another sip of her coffee as she said, “Thank you, dear.”

Emma regarded her in silence for a few more moments before she said, “Did you bring a copy of the script with you? I can help you run a few lines if you’d like? It might calm your nerves?”

Regina’s head snapped up. “Who said anything about nerves?”

Emma grinned impishly once more and raised a knowing eyebrow in challenge.

Regina rolled her eyes and reached into her bag to pull out the well-worn script she had already memorized.  Emma took the script from Regina’s hand. For a brief second their hands touched. Regina inhaled sharply as a spark of… something flashed between the two women. Brown eyes snapped up to meet green ones. Regina felt herself completely captivated.

Realizing that they had been staring at each other for an inappropriate period of time, Regina broke eye contact and cleared her throat as she sat back in her chair.

“Whi-which scene would you like to start with?” Emma stuttered.

Emma and Regina ran lines for about 15 minutes. Regina was impressed at the blonde’s diverse manner of acting out the different characters.

“…You want some advice, Honey?” Regina looked Emma up and down with a smirk, “Here it is, direct from me to you. Keep your paws of my underwear. Okay?”

Emma chuckled and said, “Well, you nailed Velma’s sassiness that’s for bloody sure.”

Regina felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She ducked her head to try and hide it as she said, “I think the term you’re looking for is ‘Bitchiness’.”

Emma laughed out loud. “Between you and me? I always found Roxie to be the bitchier one. I always had more sympathy for Velma.”

Regina frowned. That was a new opinion.

“How do you figure?” the brunette asked with a furrowed brow, “Velma is a bitch with a diva complex. Everyone knows that.”

Emma shrugged as she took a swig of her now lukewarm coffee. She grimaced and put her coffee mug on the table as she leaned forward in her seat. “I disagree. Not much is known about Velma’s back story, but I can’t imagine it would have been moonshine and roses. I think she had to fight for everything in her life. Tooth and nail. The only person she felt like she could trust was her sister and eventually her husband. Maybe she even felt like her life was finally starting to look good. She had a winning act, a husband she loved, a sister and dance partner she adored. Then the two people she loved most betrayed her. And just like that,” Emma snapped her fingers, “It’s all gone. I still maintain: Evil isn’t born, it’s made.”

Regina stared slightly slack jawed at the blonde’s passionate speech. She had always loved the movie Chicago, but she had never given such in depth thought to the characters before. But what shocked the actress even more was Emma’s ability to see beyond Velma’s face value. She saw the person behind the murderous Diva. _Maybe she’d be able to see the woman behind the Evil Queen_ , Regina thought absentmindedly.

Regina was pulled from her musings when Emma cleared her throat.

“Anyway,” the coffee girl said, “That’s enough of my philosophical musings.”

Regina laughed with the younger woman.

“You’re pretty solid with the dialogue,” Emma said as she stood and walked over to the table across the room, “All we need to test out is your singing capabilities.”

Emma winked at Regina as she plugged her iphone into the docker. She scrolled through her playlist before she settled on a song and pressed play. Smooth Jazz flowed from the device and Regina recognized it as Velma’s first number “All That Jazz”.

“The stage is yours, Miss Mills,” Emma said with a flourished bow. Regina’s quirked in amusement. She swallowed nervously as she stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

Emma plopped back down in her seat with an exited grin. She pulled her legs up and sat cross legged like a child. Regina once again chuckled and shook her head at the blonde’s antics, before composing herself to start the song. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sang.

_Come on, Babe, why don’t we paint the town?_

_And all that Jazz._

_I’m gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down,_

_And all that Jazz._

_Start the car, I know a whopper spot, where the gin is cold but the piano’s hot,_

_It’s just a noisy hall where there’s a nightly brawl,_

_And all. That. Jazz._

Regina felt herself loosen up as the music took over and she began to sway her hips to the melody.

_Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes._

_And all that Jazz._

_I hear the father dips are gonna blow the blues._

_And all that Jazz._

_Hold on, hon, we’re gonna bunny hug,_

_I bought some Aspirin down at United Drug,_

_In case you shake apart and want a brand new start,_

_To do. That. JAZZ!_

Regina lost all her inhibitions as she danced around the room, letting the music flow through her and guide her steps.

_Find a flask, we’re playing fast and loose._

_And all that Jazz._

_Come on, Babe, we’re gonna brush the sky,_

_I bet you Lucky Lindy never flew so high._

_Cause in the stratosphere,_

_How could he lend an ear._

_To all. That. Jazz._

_Oh! You’re gonna see her sheba shimmy shake._

_And all that Jazz._

_Oh! She’s gonna shimmy till her garters break._

_And all that Jazz._

_Show her where to park her girdle,_

_Oh, her mother’s blood is curdle,_

_If she’s hear her baby’s queer,_

_For all. That. Jazz._

_And all. That. JAZZ!_

Regina grinned as for the first time in so long she allowed her talent to emerge from her.

_Come on, Babe, why don’t we paint the town?_

_And all that Jazz._

_I’m gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down,_

_And all that Jazz._

_Start the car, I know a whopper spot, where the gin is cold but the piano’s hot,_

_It’s just a noisy hall where there’s a nightly brawl,_

_And all. That. Jazz._

_No, I’m no one’s wife,_

_But, oh, I love my life!_

_And all. That. JAAAZZ!_

_That Jazz!_

Regina panted as she froze in her final pose. Her heart rate returned to normal and the spell the music had her under slowly faded from her body. There was a silence in the rec room. Blood rushed to Regina’s face as she straightened and pushed a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. Her high faded slowly and her eyes flitted up to see Emma sitting with her mouth hanging open in her seat.

“Was it that bad?” Regina scoffed to hide her discomfort.

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times and blinked rapidly.

“Miss Mills…” Emma began but she was interrupted when the door flew open and Red hustled into the room.

“Oh, Emma!” Red exclaimed, “There you are. Miss Mills, I’d like to introduce - ”

“No need, Red!” Emma yelped as she jumped to her feet. “Miss Mills and I have already acquainted ourselves.”

“Yes,” Regina narrowed her eyes at the suspicious exchange. “Your coffee girl has some wonderfully in depth opinions about the show. Maybe your absentee director should take a few pointers from her. For example… how to show up on time for an appointment.”

No one could miss the irritation in the actress’ voice.

Red looked thoroughly confused and Regina actually started to question the girl’s mental capability.

“Yeah, Red,” Emma piped up, “You should really tell Savior he’s an egotistical jackass for keeping Miss Mills waiting.”

Regina threw a half smile Emma’s way. The blonde was brave, talking about her boss that way.

“O…kay…?” Red said in the same confused tone as she looked between the two women.

“Well,” Emma said as she clapped her hands, “I should really get back to work. Coffee isn’t going to make itself.”

Emma turned to Regina and picked up the older woman’s hands between her own. Emma looked deeply into Regina’s eyes as she said, “It was wonderful to meet you, Regina. And in my opinion, the part is yours.”

Regina beamed as she squeezed Emma’s hands.

“Thank you, Miss Swan. I just hope Savior shares your sentiment.”

Emma grinned as her eyes focused on something behind Regina.

“Oh, I’m sure he will,” Emma looked back at Regina, gave her hand one final squeeze before stepping past her to leave. Regina already missed the warmth of Emma’s hands. It had been so long since she’d felt a friendly touch.

“Miss… Emma?” Regina called after the blonde. Emma paused in the doorway next to Red.

“I… I hope to see you around set? If I get the part that is,” Regina said with a hopeful smile. Emma grinned and said, “I have a feeling we will run into each other every now and then.”

Regina returned Emma’s smile. The blonde winked at Regina one last time before she left the room. Regina looked back at Red who seemed to be trying to work out a complicated math problem in her head. Now that Emma’s jovial spirit had left the room, Regina felt her irritation return.

“Well, Miss Lucas?” the actress asked, “Will I be meeting this Savior or have I simply wasted my time this morning?”

Not completely true as Regina did not feel her time spent with Emma had been a waste.

Red was startled at Regina’s outburst and her head snapped up to focus on the older woman.

“Yes, Miss Mills!” Red stammered, “Savior asked me to give you his most sincere apologies, but he will be unable to make it to the audition today - ”

Regina scoffed and irately gathered her things.

“Tell your ‘Savior’ that I do not appreciate being made a fool of,” Regina hissed as she shoved past Red.

“Wait, Miss Mills!” Red called after Regina. Regina turned with her signature glare, one that made grown men curl into a call and cry for their mamas.

Red gulped and quickly said, “Savior extends his profuse apologies and says that if you are agreeable, he’d be honored to have you play the part of Velma Kelly.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Willing to stick around for more?


	3. The Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's the new chapter. Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed and/or left me a Kudos. I so enjoy hearing your thoughts and opinions on my story, so please keep them coming. Enjoy! xxx

“Can I get you some coffee, Miss Mills?”

Regina looked up from the script in her hand. She felt excitement bubble up inside of her as she glimpsed blonde hair and a bright smile. But upon looking higher, she was disappointed to see soft blue eyes instead of mischievous green ones.

The coffee girl looked expectedly at Regina.

“No, thank you, dear,” Regina said with a polite smile as she hid the disappointment that would have heavily colored her voice. It was her first day on set and she had yet to run into Emma Swan.

“Excuse me, Miss?” Regina called after the coffee girl. The girl turned back.

“My name is Ashley,” the girl supplied with a helpful smile, “Change your mind about the coffee?”

“Ashley,” Regina acknowledged, “No, dear. I was wondering; do you know where the other coffee girl is? Is she working today?”

Ashley frowned in confusion.

“I’m the only coffee girl that works here, Miss Mills,” Ashley answered.

Regina frowned. Had Emma been fired? The blonde had been saying some pretty ballsy things about Savior. It wouldn’t surprise Regina if the director had fired Emma.

“My mistake,” Regina apologised.

Ashley smiled once more before leaving Regina to her thoughts.

Emma’s smile returned to the forefront of Regina’s mind as it had constantly since the blonde had walked out of the rec room. Surely she must have been fired. Why else would she not be here? Why else would Ashley not know about Emma? Regina felt her dislike for the elusive director grow even more. It had been a week since her ‘audition’ and she had yet to lay eyes on the Savior.

“You’re Regina Mills, aren’t you?” said an accented voice from beside the actress. Regina barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Couldn’t people just leave her alone? She turned to see a handsome man standing next to her with a smile on his lips. He had beautiful blue eyes and a beard that screamed for a trim. He wasn’t bad to look at.

“Yes, I am,” Regina answered, “And you are?”

“Robin Locksley,” the man said as he offered Regina his hand. She shook it politely and found that she enjoyed the warmth and strength this man’s hand offered.

“A pleasure,” Regina said genuinely.

“Forgive me. Did I interrupt your rehearsal?” Robin gestured sheepishly to the abandoned script in Regina’s lap.

“Not at all,” Regina responded as she dropped the script to the floor, “I was merely running through my lines whilst we waited on the Savior to grace us with his presence.”

Robin chuckled at the slight hint of acid in her voice.

“What roll where you cast for?” he asked.

“Velma Kelly.”

Robin’s face fell. “Ah. I’m playing Billy Flynn. I’ll be honest Regina, I was hoping you were the one they cast as Roxie.”

Regina just smiled and said nothing. It was a well known fact that the romance between Billy Flynn and Roxie Hart was more exaggerated in Savior’s rendition of Chicago than any other version.

“I heard they only filled the lead position this morning,” Robin gossiped, “Apparently, Savior has been fighting with the casting director regarding their choice all week. But I hear Savior finally giving in to their demand. Our director was rumoured to be livid at the choice they made for the roll of Roxie.”

_That’s interesting_ , Regina thought.

“Who did they cast?” she asked.

Robin shrugged. “No one knows. Though she should be here today for the first rehearsal.”

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds before Robin said, “I’m sorry to hear about your husband’s passing.”

Regina stiffened and clenched her jaw tightly at the mention of Leo. Putting on a politian’s smile she said, “Thank you.”

“Terrible what happened,” Robin continued as he took a sip of coffee from the Styrofoam cup in his hand. “Do the police have any new suspects?”

Before Regina could politely tell Robin to fuck off and mind his own goddamn business, a voice spoke up from across the stage.

“Alright everyone! Let’s get this show on the road!”

“Ah, the Savior has arrived,” Robin said with a lopsided smile at Regina before he ambled towards centre stage.

Regina frowned as she rose from her seat. She knew that voice. The actress pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered in a loose circle. As Regina squeezed between two women chatting excitedly she glimpsed a spill of blonde curls and red leather.

“Most of you know me as Savior,” the voice continued as Regina finally pushed through to the front of the circle of bodies. There in the middle of the group, with her back to Regina, was a blonde woman wearing skin tight jeans, knee high boots and a red leather jacket.

“But as we are going to be working closely together for the next few months,” the woman continued and Regina’s mouth fell open as the woman turned around and looked straight into Regina’s eyes, “I think it’s only fair you call me Emma.”

* * *

Emma. Emma Swan. Miss Swan. The woman Regina had been unable to get out of her head for the last week. Regina blinked as she tried to wrap her mind around this new revelation. Their time spent together played on a loop in her brain, with a backtrack of Emma’s voice saying, “ _You all know me as Savior... Call me Emma._ ”

Over and over again, like a damned child’s nursery rhyme that sticks to the creases of your mind and refuses to budge. Regina’s cheeks flushed as she recalled every word she said about Savior to Emma. She had said those things _about_ Emma _to_ Emma.

_Oh, God._

Regina ducked her head and turned and tried to push her way back through the crowd. Her cheeks burned with humiliation as a wide smile and dimples flashed through her mind. Emma had been laughing at Regina throughout that whole goddamn sham of an audition.

_You are such a fool, Mills!_ Regina thought furiously to herself as she finally managed to break free from the assembly.

“Regina, wait up!”

Someone grabbed Regina by the elbow. The actress spun around, fury etched on her face. Emma wisely dropped Regina’s arm when she saw the glare aimed her way. The blonde chose to ignore the look as her lips stretched into the familiar grin that a week ago had made Regina’s heart flutter.

“Where’s the fire?” Emma chuckled, “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all week.”

Regina sneered, “Why? So that you could finally deliver the punch line to your pathetic little joke, Miss Swan?”

“Woah,” Emma said, “Are we back to Miss Swan?”

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to storm off.

“Regina, hold up! What’s wrong?” Emma grabbed Regina’s arm once more.

“Get your hands off me!” Regina hissed as she wrenched her arm free, fury burning hot and steady in her chest.

“Damn! Chill, woman!” Emma said as she held up her arms in surrender. “What the hell, Regina? What gives?”

“You tell me, Miss Swan?” Regina snarled, “Or is that even your _real_ name?”

Emma relaxed and her infuriating grin returned.

“Is that what this is about?” Emma chuckled, “Come on, Regina. It was just a bit of harmless fun.”

Regina glared at the blonde, “You made a fool of me, Miss Swan. You deceived me and lied to me.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Jeez, Regina! You make it sound like I committed a felony!”

“You told me you were a coffee girl,” the actress hissed.

“No,” Emma argued, “ _You assumed_ I was a coffee girl.”

Regina looked Emma up and down then sneered, “My mistake. _Clearly_ you are not competent enough to be a coffee girl.”

For the first time anger flashed in Emma’s eyes.

“Look here, Lady. I don’t know where you get off thinking you can talk to me like that.”

Regina stepped into Emma’s personal space and said in a malicious tone, “Let’s make a deal shall we, Miss Swan? You stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours. Our relationship from here on out shall be purely professional. Cross me again and I shall destroy your happiness, if it’s the _last_ thing I do. You have no _idea_ what I’m capable of.”

Emma shifted closer and said in an equally threatening tone, “You know what? Until today, I never saw how people could refer to you as the Evil Queen. Well, I guess you’ve shown your true colors, your Majesty.”

Regina managed to keep a lid on her emotions as hurt flashed through her. God, she hated that title.

The actress lifted her chin and clenched her jaw. She gathered her pride around her like a cloak as she straightened and looked Emma dead in the eye.

“Good day, Miss Swan,” Regina said as she turned and left with the grace and poise of a Queen.

The actress was so busy fuming as she mentally cursed Emma in her mind that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going until she ran into someone.

“Damnit!” Regina yelped, “God, I’m so sorry.”

The woman Regina had run into chuckled as she righted herself and said, “No harm done.”

Regina froze. She recognized that voice as well and she welcomed it less than when she had heard Emma’s.

“Regina? OMG! Regina!”

Regina stiffened as she was suddenly wrapped in a too tight hug.

“Snow,” the brunette acknowledged in a dead tone as she was held by the bubbly pixie haired woman.

“It’s been _forever_!” Snow continued to squeal in Regina’s ear.

“Hardly,” Regina muttered as Snow finally released her death grip on her.

“What are you doing here?” the doe eyed woman asked the older actress.

“I could ask you the same thing, dear.”

“Oh! I auditioned for the roll of Roxie Hart and they called me back. Can you believe it?!” Snow exclaimed.

Regina felt her hands go cold. No. There was _no way_ she would be acting in the same production as _Snow White_.

“I’m playing Velma,” Regina murmured as her gut churned with distaste.

Snow’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Shut the front door! Really?” Snow cried.

Regina regarded the younger woman with barely concealed contempt.

“Did I stutter, dear?” Regina asked scathingly.

“Ah, good. I see you two have met.”

Regina shut her eyes in annoyance as Emma, _once again_ , made an appearance at her side.

“Really, Miss Swan,” Regina deadpanned, “Your powers of deduction is astounding.”

Snow laughed and playfully elbowed Emma in the ribs as if Regina’s sharp response was merely a joke.

“Oh, Regina and I go _way_ back Savior,” Snow winked at Regina, “She’s practically my mother.”

“Step mother,” Regina bit out as she glared at Snow. Mother to this insipid creature? She thinks not.

“Really?” Emma said, her eyebrows joining her hairline, “I would have said grandmother.”

Regina’s eyes snapped back to Emma with a deathly glare as Snow cackled like a hyena.

“Was there something you needed, _Savior_?” Regina spat.

“Nothing in particular, _your Majesty_ ,” Emma bit back. “I just wanted to personally ensure that you were introduced to our leading lady. Snow here will be playing Roxie.”

Regina and Snow’s mouths fell open in shock.

“ _Seriously_?’ Snow shrieked, “I got the part?”

“Yeah, you did,” Emma smiled. Snow squeaked once more and threw her arms around Emma’s neck.

“Isn’t it wonderful, Regina?” Snow gushed as she released Emma only to once more wrap Regina in an unwanted embrace. “We finally get to work together!”

“Yeah. Terrific,” Regina mumbled as she sent daggers Emma’s way. The blonde threw the actress a wicked grin and an impudent wink.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Emma said to the duo. She moved to pass them but paused next to Regina in order to whisper in her ear, “You see, Lady. You have no idea what _I_ am capable of.”

Regina swallowed past a thick knot of rage. Emma chuckled as she stepped around Regina and said, “Your move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? If you thought that Emma's reaction was a little OOC, stick with me. It will be explained in later chapters ;). I hope to hear your guys' opinions. Until next time. xxx


	4. Emma Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry about the lateness of this update. When you hate your day job, it mentally drains you of all creativeness, so this chapter has been kicking my ass. This is a bit of insight from Emma's POV for the last two chapters. I'm trying not to rush the story, I generally get so excited that I skip to many steps and my story ends up feeling rushed and incomplete. For those of you who haven't watched CHICAGO, here is a link to the song "All That Jazz" that Regina performed in her audition. Check it out, it will give you a fuller picture when reading the below chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPFKMco8AL0 . Thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed. I cherish every one. I love hearing from you. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts and ideas on this fic and be sure to recommend it your friends ;). Anyways lots of love to you and remember to hit the review button at the end. Enjoy <3

It was a typical Tuesday morning. Emma Swan woke to the ever present sounds of the New York wildlife that filtered through the windows of her studio apartment on the Upper East Side. As on every other morning, Emma stumbled out of bed and sleepily measured out enough coffee to ensure that her morning cup of joe was strong enough to wake an elephant with a hangover. As her resurrection potion brewed, the blonde shuffled to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Steam filled the room and Emma brushed her teeth before stripping out of her oversized Red Sox shirt and red underwear before she stepped beneath the scalding spray. Once she was clean, Emma left the shower and wrapped a fluffy, navy blue towel around her body.

She padded back into the kitchen, water droplets dripped from her wet hair and trailing a ticklish path down her neck and back. Emma poured herself a cup of coffee and threw a poptart into the toaster. Picking up her mug, Emma returned to her room. She prematurely took a rather large sip of the hot liquid and scalded her tongue.

_Fuck_ , she winced to herself as her eyes watered.

It was a typical Tuesday morning when Emma left her apartment building thirty minutes later. She tipped her head to the doorman who gave her a friendly smile in greeting before she climbed into her yellow VW bug. New York traffic was...well, New York traffic. But Emma had long since learned the trick to keeping calm in such situations. Music. More importantly, _good_ music. Manoeuvring her way through the packed street of her home city, Emma tapped out the beat of _The Score_ , _The Phantoms_ and _The Dead South_ against the steering wheel with her fingertips.

It was a typical Tuesday morning when Emma finally pulled up to the theatre. She got out of her car and felt the need for another cup of coffee rise in her. An addict in search of her next fix, Emma went hunting for Red or the break room. Whichever one was closest and held the most promise of offering her liquid salvation. After all, what human could be expected the function without at ingesting _at least_ three cups of coffee in the morning?

Red found her first. Knowing her boss’ addict like need for the strong, black liquid, Red dutifully handed Emma a Styrofoam cup.

“Red, you’re a fucking saint. Remind me to give you a raise,” Emma praised as she gratefully lifted the cup to her lips. The blonde groaned in pleasure as the bitter coffee flowed over her tongue followed by the sweeter taste of vanilla.

“I’ll hold you to that, Boss,” Red chuckled as she fell into step alongside Emma. Glancing down at the phone in her hand, Red said, “We’ve got a busy day ahead of us, Savior. Cammy wants final approval on the score. Steven wants confirmation on the rehearsal space. If you’re happy then I’ll need your signature on the lease and the deposit cheque.”

Emma nodded as the pair walked through the theatre, side stepping the crew as they flittered around readying stage props and painting sets.

“Okay,” Emma said, “Tell Cammy to email me the score and the MP3 files. I will listen to them this afternoon. What do you think about the studio space?”

Red pursed her lips. “We could use some place with better acoustics, but we won’t find anything half as decent for the price they are offering.”

Emma silently considered this as she took another sip. Swallowing, the Savior said, “Tell Steven we will take the space, but we want exclusive access 24/7 or an additional 15% discount on the rent. If he agrees to either condition bring me the papers to sign.”

“Done,” Red murmured as she typed a note into her phone.

“You have that audition with Regina Mills at 10:30,” Red reminded. Emma took another sip of her coffee and chuckled as she side stepped a techie hauling a speaker.

“That ought to be interesting,” Emma said.

“You got some serious balls taking on the Evil Queen, Savior,” Red snipped.

Emma shrugged, “I like to live dangerously, Red. Keeps life interesting. Besides. I’m sure her bark is worse than her bite.”

Red rolled her eyes, “Haven’t you heard? It’s not her bite you need to worry about. It’s her poisoned apples.”

Red snickered and Emma smirked before a flash of guilt surprised her. Her brow furrowing, Emma took the final draw from her coffee cup before chucking the empty cup into the nearest trash can and asked, “Anything else?”

“One more thing,” Red said as she paused on the stage.

“SWAN!”

“August is looking for you,” Red flinched. Emma closed her eyes in frustration as August Booth, her co-script writer, stomped his way across the stage. Emma and August had been bashing heads since they started penning the script, their views and end goals varying drastically. While Emma wanted to focus more on the characters and their unique developments, back stories and motives, August wanted to exaggerate the sex, the glitter and flare. So far, Emma had gotten her way with a few small compromises, but August was getting more and more pushy. Their latest argument revolved around the casting choice for Roxie Hart. Emma wanted to offer the Leading Lady position to Regina Mills (assuming the she lived up to the blonde’s high expectations) despite the veteran actress auditioning for Velma. The Company was already kicking up a fuss regarding Mills’ sketchy background. Emma didn’t care though. She was secretly a _huge_ Regina Mills fan, had been for years, and the chance to work with her idol was not one she was going to pass up on.

August fought her tooth and nail on this. His first ‘concern’ as he put it was the fact that Regina was not only associated with severe scandal, but that she had also been out of the acting game for more than ten years. His second concern was due to the fact that he though Roxie’s character needed to be played by “a more innocent and naive looking actress”. At that point Emma had lost her cool and blatantly told August to fuck off. Roxie Hart was as far from innocent as Satan was. The naive part she’d give him, but innocent? Hardly.

“Swan, what the actual fuck?” August spat as he finally reached them.

“What now, August?” Emma sighed tiredly. She nodded to Red, dismissing the tall girl from the argument that was certain to follow. Red threw Emma a grateful smile before making herself scarce. The Savior turned her full attention to a red faced August. The writer threw a copy of the completed script at his colleague. The bundle of pages bounced off of Emma’s chest before sliding down her body and landing at her feet. Emma sighed wearily again as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

“That, dear August,” Emma patronized as she bent and picked up the rumpled script, “Is our completed script.”

She shoved it into August chest roughly.

“I know _what_ it is, Emma” August hissed as he clutched the papers in his clenched hands. “What I want to know is why not _one_ of my revisements made it into the final cut?!”

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Barely.

“Because, they were tasteless, offensive and just plain crap.”

“Fuck you! Do you think just because you have _one_ successful play that you are the _only_ one capable of coming up with a decent idea?”

“So far that seems to be the case,” Emma spat back. Immediately trying to reign in her anger, Emma took a deep breath and said in a slightly calmer tone, “Look, August. I appreciate you, I really do, and I would not have been able to adapt this script without you. But I refuse to turn this into your own private, lesbian fantasy. It’s vulgar, revolting and offensive to women and that is not what this play is about! Now, if you will excuse me, I’ve got an audition to get to.”

Emma shoved past August and muttered to herself about egotistical, bull-headed men.

It was a typical Tuesday morning when Emma threw the door to the rec room open. A typical Tuesday morning, but it was a morning that would forever change the young Savior.

* * *

 Emma was still seething over her argument with August as she poured her third cup of coffee for the day. She paused as she considered the nutritional value of her mostly liquid diet that day. _Fuck it_ , she shrugged. If she was going to have to play nice with a practically certified Diva, she’d need the extra caffeine.

The door to the rec room opened and Emma heard Red’s voice say, “If you will wait here, Miss Mills, Savior will be right with you.”

“Thank you, Miss Lucas,” said a husky voice. Emma’s ears immediately perked at the sexy rasp. She automatically reached for a second cup as her ears strained to hear more of the beautiful voice.

“Call me Red,” Red chuckled. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Emma heard the door click shut as she filled the extra cup with coffee. The director heard a quiet sigh and wondered why the actress hadn’t addressed her yet. _Probably waiting for_ me _to address_ her, Emma thought and rolled her eyes.

The blonde heard shuffling behind her. _Here we go_ , she thought before she said, “Coffee?”

There was a sharp inhale of breath from the second occupant. Emma picked up both mugs and turned to face the actress. Her breath caught in her chest as Emma took in the brunette. She had known that Regina Mills was beautiful, but...Fuck. The woman was _breathtakingly_ beautiful. Her dark locks were perfectly coiffed and flicked out to the sides at her chin. Her expressive, deep brown eyes were wide in shock and her perfect, full lips were slightly parted in surprise. A small scar was present on the actress’ upper lip. Emma was suddenly gripped with the strangest desire to gently caress that scar with her tongue. The brunette was dressed in a dove grey skirt suit with a purple silk blouse, stockings and six inch heels. The top button of her shirt strained against a full chest and Emma struggled to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat. Shaking herself hard, Emma managed to offer a tremulous smile.

“Th-thank you,” the actress stuttered. “I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t see you when I came in.”

“No worries,” Emma responded with an easy smile, “I was just making coffee.”

“Yes, I can see that,” the brunette smiles as she took the mug from Emma. The blonde mentally face palmed herself. _Duh, Swan!_

“You here for an audition?” Emma asked to cover for her stupidity. She mentally face palmed herself again at the second obvious question. _No, Swan, she’s delivering a pizza. The fuck?!_

“Yes,” the actress answered, “I’m supposed to be meeting Savior. Do you know him?”

Know _him_? Emma paused. The brunette was joking right? Surely the actress knew to whom she spoke. As Emma stared into beautiful brown eyes, she answered her own question. Clearly the brunette _did not_.

“We’ve met,” Emma chuckled at her own joke, “I’m Emma Swan.”

“Regina Mills,” the brunette answered. Emma’s heart skipped a beat as a small, soft, warm hand slipped into hers and shook it firmly. Emma was once again captivated by intense brown eyes as she clasped Regina’s hand in hers. Emma blushed and dropped the impossibly soft limb.

“Yes, Miss Mills. I’m familiar with your work,” Emma said. She stuffed her free hand into the pocket of her black jeans.

“Really?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Actually,” Emma leaned in closer to Regina with a playful smile. The blonde was delighted when the brunette subconsciously leaned in closer as well. “I’m kind of a fan.”

Regina leaned back and a husky laugh escaped her throat. Emma grinned like an idiot and immediately decided that Regina Mills’ laugh was her new favourite sound. God, she wished she could record it and set it as her ringtone.

“Would you like to sit and keep me company until this Savior arrives, Miss Swan?” Regina sat on one of the couches, crossed her shapely legs and gestured to the other seat, “If he’s anything like the other directors I’ve worked with, his ego will demand that he keeps me waiting for at least 30 minutes. Unless, of course, you have more coffee to make.”

Emma struggled to swallow her laugh and quash her rising amusement. Regina really thought Emma was a coffee girl. Regina’s brow furrowed and irritation colored her husky voice when she said, “Have I said something amusing, dear?”

Emma quickly shoved her amusement further down. This was a proud woman she was dealing with, one who quickly took offense. Emma briefly considered telling Regina who she really was, but quickly dismissed it. She wanted to see the real Regina Mills, and the actress seemed more comfortable with Emma the coffee girl than she would with the Savior. 

“Not at all, Miss Mills. Forgive me if I’ve offended you. But if someone’d told me yesterday I’d be having coffee with _The_ Regina Mills, I probably would have laughed in their face.”

Regina cocked her head and regarded the blonde woman with guarded eyes. “And yet here we are, and you _are_ laughing in my face,” Regina pointed out.

Emma held up her hands in surrender, “Okay, okay truce. Yes, Miss Mills, I would love to keep you company until the egotistical jackass of a Savior shows up.”

The corners of the actress’ mouth quirked up as she fought a smile.

“Ah!” Emma yelled triumphantly, “There it is, the lady _does_ have a sense of humor!”

Regina rolled her eyes and gestured for Emma to sit. The blonde flopped into the arm chair and swung her legs over the arms feeling very pleased with herself.

“So, Regina... Can I call you Regina?”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “I don’t see why not,” the brunette actress answered as she took a sip of her coffee.

Emma grinned again.

“So, _Regina_ , what role are you auditioning for?”

“Velma Kelly.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose, playing along with her unintentional ruse. Maybe she could inadvertently steer the actress towards the role Emma really wanted her for. “Really? I would have thought you’d be auditioning for the lead as Roxie Hart?”

Regina stiffened. Emma tilted her head and regarded her with curious eyes.

“There was a…suggestion that I didn’t look…innocent enough to pull of the role of Roxie.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at the same time that she felt a flash of indignant anger run through her. Who _dared_ to make this woman feel less than what she was?

 “Whoever said that was an idiot. To be honest, I think you’d be perfect as Roxie.”

Regina gave a patronizing, half smile and took another sip of her coffee. Clearly she didn’t believe the blonde. “Thank you, dear.”

Emma regarded her in silence for a few more moments. She noted that Regina unconsciously picked at the cuticle of a perfectly painted nail. Emma recognized the nervous tick. Somehow, this human quality in the seemingly perfect woman endeared her all the more to the director.

“Did you bring a copy of the script with you? I can help you run a few lines if you’d like? It might calm your nerves?”

Regina’s head snapped up. “Who said anything about nerves?”

Emma grinned impishly once more and raised a knowing eyebrow in challenge.

Regina rolled her eyes and reached into her bag to pull out a clearly well-worn script.  Emma took the script from Regina’s hand. For a brief second their hands touched. Emma froze and Regina inhaled sharply as a flash of heat blazed between the two women. Brown eyes snapped up to meet green ones. Emma felt herself unable to tear her gaze away, she was drowning in an endless pool of deep chocolate and she never wanted to surface.

Regina broke the spell by dropping eye contact and cleared her throat as she sat back in her chair. Emma felt slightly disturbed at the intense emotion this woman invoked in her. Normally, when she felt such feelings it was accompanied by the urge to run. Strangely, with Regina, no such flight mode was activated.

“Whi-which scene would you like to start with?” Emma stuttered.

Emma and Regina ran lines for about 15 minutes. Emma knew from the first line that Regina had the part. Not only that, the director wanted this woman as her Leading Lady all the more.

“…You want some advice, Honey?” Regina looked Emma up and down with a devilishly smirk, “Here it is, direct from me to you. Keep your paws of my underwear. Okay?”

Emma chuckled and said, “Well, you nailed Velma’s sassiness that’s for bloody sure.”

A becoming blush colored Regina’s cheeks. She ducked her head to try and hide it as she said, “I think the term you’re looking for is ‘Bitchiness’.”

Emma laughed out loud. “Between you and me? I always found Roxie to be the bitchier one. I always had more sympathy for Velma.”

 “How do you figure?” the brunette inquired with a frown, “Velma is a bitch with a diva complex. Everyone knows that.”

Emma shrugged as she took a swig of her now lukewarm coffee. She grimaced and put her coffee mug on the table as she leaned forward in her seat. Emma explained her reasoning to Regina.

Regina seemed a little shocked at her outburst. Emma shifted, feeling a little exposed. She didn’t normally express her feelings this way. She spoke through her work, not her words.

“Anyway,” the blonde said with an uneasy laugh, “That’s enough of my philosophical musings.”

Regina laughed with the younger woman. Emma mentally fist pumped the air at eliciting that enticing sound once more from the actress.

“You’re pretty solid with the dialogue,” Emma said as she stood and walked over to the table across the room, “All we need to test out is your singing capabilities.”

Emma winked at Regina as she plugged her iphone into the docker. She scrolled through her playlist before she settled on a song and pressed play. As much as Emma wanted to hear Regina sing one of Roxie’s numbers, she knew that it was too soon. The brunette needed a bit more coaxing before Emma asked her. So the director instead chose one of Velma’s sexier songs, “All That Jazz”.

“The stage is yours, Miss Mills,” Emma said with a flourished bow. Emma was practically giddy when Regina’s lips quirked in amusement. The brunette swallowed nervously as she stood and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt.

Emma plopped back down in her seat with an exited grin. She pulled her legs up and sat cross legged like a child. Regina once again chuckled and shook her head at the blonde’s antics, before composing herself to start the song. She closed her smoky brown eyes, took a deep breath and sang.

The moment the first note flowed from Regina’s lips, Emma’s mouth fell open. Her heart beat faster and faster as Regina lost herself to the music. When Regina started to dance, Emma felt her mouth go as dry as sand and heat flare between her legs. Her eyes could not tear away from the actress’ sensual, swaying hips. Emma’s breath became ragged as her eyes followed the hypnotic movements of the entranced brunette. Emma was captivated by the look of abandon and rapture that overtook Regina’s face as she danced and sang. The blonde almost visibly saw the high walls collapse as Regina gave herself over to the music. The result was breathtaking.

Emma found herself sitting slack jawed and as breathless as Regina when the older woman sang the last note and held her final, sexy pose. Several, long, silent minutes passed by as Emma tried to kick start her brain into saying something. _Anything_.

Regina shifted uncomfortably at the continued silence.

“Was it that bad?” Regina half joked as she tried to hide her eyes behind a spill of dark hair.

_Dammit, Swan! Speak! Use your fucking words!_ Emma berated herself as she tried to recall how to activate the useless lump of muscle in her mouth to form a coherent sentence.

“Miss Mills…” Emma finally managed to stutter, but she was interrupted when the door flew open and Red hustled into the room.

“Oh, Emma!” Red exclaimed, “There you are. Miss Mills, I’d like to introduce - ”

“No need, Red!” Emma yelped as she jumped to her feet. Something told her that revealing her true identity to Regina now would be a disaster. Trying to convey her message to her assistant with her eyes, Emma said, “Miss Mills and I have already acquainted ourselves.”

“Yes,” Regina narrowed her eyes at the suspicious exchange. The actress suspected something. “Your coffee girl has some wonderfully in depth opinions about the show. Maybe your absentee director should take a few pointers from her. For example… how to show up on time for an appointment.”

No one could miss the irritation in the actress’ voice. Red looked thoroughly confused and Emma mentally head slapped herself at the corner she had backed herself in to.

“Yeah, Red,” Emma piped up trying to continue the ruse, “You should really tell Savior _he’s_ an egotistical jackass for keeping Miss Mills waiting.” Emma put emphasis on the ‘he’ as much as possible. The corner of Regina’s lips turned up in a sardonic smile that she aimed Emma’s way. Emma’s heart did its usual stuttering thump number at the sight.

_Yeesh, gonna hafta have the doc check out the old ticker, this can’t be healthy_ , Emma made a mental note to book a physical next week.

Deciding that this was her cue to leave, Emma clapped her hands together startling pure Red slightly.

“Well…I should really get back to work. Coffee isn’t going to make itself,” Emma chuckled nervously, her eyes flicking from Regina’s to Red’s. Regina’s eyes never left the blonde.

Emma turned her body and gave Regina her full attention. Unable to help herself the young director picked up Regina’s soft, warm hands once more and cradled them reverently between her own. Green eyes once more dove into deep brown ones and Emma said, “It was wonderful to meet you, Regina. And in my opinion, the part is yours.”

Regina beamed as she squeezed Emma’s hands. Emma felt her heart squeeze in tandem.

“Thank you, Miss Swan. I just hope Savior shares your sentiment.”

Emma grinned. The Savior glanced at Red over Regina’s shoulder and gave the girl a pointed look.

“Oh, I’m sure he will.” Fortunately Red seemed to have recovered somewhat and read between the lines. She nodded her head, confirming that she understood Emma’s insinuated message. Satisfied that her orders had been received, Emma looked back at Regina. The blonde took one more moment to revel in the warmth of Regina’s brown eyes before she gave her hand one final squeeze and stepped past the actress to leave. Emma already missed the warmth of Regina’s hands.

“Miss… Emma?” Regina called after the blonde. Emma froze in place and turned eagerly back to Regina.

“I… I hope to see you around set? If I get the part that is,” Regina said with a hopeful smile. Emma grinned as warmth and pleasure spread through her chest. “I have a feeling we will run into each other every now and then.”

Regina returned Emma’s smile. The blonde winked at Regina one last time before she left the room.

Emma could not wipe the goofy grin from her face for the rest of the day. She was in such high spirits that she even agreed to meet an actress that August insisted was perfect for Roxie’s role. Emma met with the pixie haired woman by the name of Snow White. Clearly the woman’s parents had a cruel sense of humor. Aside from being _way_ too perky, Emma admitted that Snow would be a good match for Roxie, but Emma was still convinced that Regina would be better suited. _Regina_. Emma sighed in euphoria. Unwilling to let go of the lingering high from being in Regina’s presence, Emma compromised with August, telling the writer she’d think about it and call the actress for a call back next week. August seemed appeased and Emma continued on with her day, her thoughts never straying far from the captivating brunette actress. 

* * *

 

 

_One week later_.

Emma slammed the door to her apartment as she stalked over to her liquor cabinet. Wrenching the cupboard open, the blonde jerked a bottle of bourbon out and slammed it onto the counter. A tumbler followed the liquor. Emma angrily sloshed the amber liquid into the crystal glass before slamming it back. The bourbon seared her throat and caused Emma’s eyes to tear slightly.

_Fuck you, Regina Mills._ Emma growled in her head as tears that had nothing to do with the alcohol burned her eyes.

_Fuck you_. Emma clenched her eyes shut and her jaw clenched as she recalled every scathing word that fell from the world’s most perfect lips. Lips that had stalked Emma’s dreams for the past week. The blonde had realistically known that Regina would be beyond pissed when the truth of Emma’s identity came out, but nothing prepared Emma for the fury and cruelty that the brunette actress had assaulted her with.

Emma had been convinced that a few heartfelt apologies and the offer of the lead role would have been sufficient penance for her unintentional ruse. But Regina had not even allowed Emma the chance to apologize. One attack followed another so quickly that Emma found herself on the defensive and before she even realized it, her temper had gotten the best of her. Hiring Snow White as her Leading Lady had been an impulsive move that she made when she saw how much the younger actress’ presence shook Regina. Emma felt slightly sick, had she betrayed her sacred craft by using it to exact revenge on the infuriating actress? Would her impulsive action came back and bite her in the ass?

Emma’s fist clenched as she recalled the hateful glare that were leveled at her from Regina’s beautiful brown eyes. The older woman had spat insult after insult and seemed to instinctively know where every weak spot in Emma’s armor was.

_“You told me you were a coffee girl,” the actress hissed._

_“No,” Emma argued, “You assumed I was a coffee girl.”_

_Regina looked Emma up and down then sneered, “My mistake. Clearly you are not competent enough to be a coffee girl.”_

Emma slammed her hand down on the counter and barely registered the pain.

_Give up, Emma. You’ll never be good enough, why bother?_

_Forget it Swan, no college wants a worthless, stupid orphan like you._

_Fuck off Swan. You are an uneducated, worthless piece of shit that no one wants._

A cry tore itself from Emma’s chest as she hurled her tumbler still half full of bourbon at the wall. It shattered on impact as Emma sobbed. Her back hit the cabinet door as she slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. Familiar pain wrapped around her heart causing it to throb painfully.

“Fuck you, Regina Mills, fuck you,” Emma sobbed brokenly. She had known the woman for two hours. _How the fuck_ had the actress managed to worm her way so far into Emma’s heart that she had the power to hurt her this way. Emma remembered the rage that filled those beautiful brown orbs that last week had been so warm with kindness.

_This is why we don’t let anyone get close, Swan. We can’t trust anyone. No one is truly capable of actually loving pathetic orphans_ , a cruel voice whispered in Emma’s mind.

“Fuck you, Regina Mills,” Emma sobbed in a harsh whisper as she buried her head in her arms.

“Fuck you.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. On Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I have no excuses that warrants me being this late with an update, but here it is. I'll admit that it was quite a difficult chapter for me to write. I seem to be a romantic at heart (please don't tell anyone ;) ) so writing conflict between our ladies is a challenge for me. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Reviews fuel my muse. The song for this chapter is "Good to Mama" as performed by Queen Latifah. Link is as follows : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t6_odu4lNc .
> 
> A very special thank you to Evenwolvesdream, whose wonderful review helped me get past the writer's block. You are awesome, my friend!
> 
> And without further delay. Let's see what Emma and Regina are up to ;)

“ _Swan!_ ”

Regina furiously stormed out of the dressing room where she had been busy with her first costume fitting.  Pushing her way past stage hands and various other people loitering in the hallway, Regina stalked onto stage to where Emma stood with her back turned talking with the set designers.

“Savior!” Regina yelled again and Emma spun around to face her new arch enemy.

Upon laying eyes on Regina, Emma proceeded to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle a snort.

“Do you think this is funny, Miss Swan?!” Regina snapped as she stepped into Emma’s personal space, her face pulled into a deep scowl.

A chuckle escaped Emma’s throat as she took a step back and gave Regina a once over.

“I don’t know, Regina,” Emma giggled, “Pink suits you.”

Regina’s face darkened as she pulled a feather monstrosity off her head.

“There’s no way in hell I’m wearing this,” Regina spat as she thrust the bonnet into Emma’s chest before she spun gracefully on her stiletto heels and stalked off.

“Regina!” Emma called after her. Regina did not slow her pace to allow Emma to catch up, but Emma’s longer legs (and her use of sensible converse sneakers) saw to it that she caught up. The blonde grabbed Regina by the arm to stop her.

Regina furiously yanked her arm back.

“Would you kindly desist manhandling me, Miss Swan?” Regina hissed.

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Emma.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Emma.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “My apologies. You seem to have so many names, _Savior_ , it’s a tad difficult for me to keep up.”

“Seriously? You’re still mad about that?”

Regina glared and turned to walk away only to be stopped once again by a firm grip on her arm.

“Will you quit walking away from me, your Majesty? I must say, your face is more appealing than your back.”

But then there was her ass, which was on prominent display whenever the actress stalked off... but Emma was not going down that road right now. Regina’s eyes were distraction enough.

“I walk away mid-conversation, dear,” Regina smirked, “Because whenever you open your mouth you start boring me to death and my survival instincts kick in.”

“What are you, twelve?” Emma huffed in exasperation even as a part of her mind was amused by the feisty brunette’s sarcasm. Was this woman incapable of having a normal conversation minus the sarcastic remarks?

“Yes, on a scale of one to ten,” came the haughty reply.

Obviously not.

“Good god, woman! Will you let me get a word in edge wise?”

“What do you want, Savior?”

Emma released Regina now that she was semi-sure that the actress wouldn’t storm off again. She crossed her arms and said, “Mind telling me what the hissy fit was about?”

Regina’s eyes flew up into her hairline and her nostrils flared in irritation. It was freaking adorable.

_Not the time, Swan_. Emma berated herself mentally. _Not. The. Time._

“Hissy fit? Are you serious right now, Miss Swan?”

Emma rolled her eyes again. “What would you call it, _Miss Mills_?”

“Righteous indignation.”

The Savior sighed and prayed to whatever god was listening for patience.

“Alright. What are you _righteously indignant_ about?”

“This insult that you call a costume!”

Emma eyed her outfit once more. She bit her lip and said, “What is wrong with your costume?”

“It’s florescent _pink_ and covered in _feathers_!”

Emma could not stop the giggle from escaping her throat. “The color is quite fetching, Miss Mills.”

“Don’t patronize me, Savior!”

Emma sighed. This woman did _not_ know how to take a fucking joke.

“Regina, it’s just a costume.”

“It’s insulting! Where in your life have you _ever_ seen a depiction of Velma Kelly wearing _pink feathers_?”

The Queen had a point.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

“Look, Reg, -“

Regina’s head snapped up. “You _did not_ just call me Reg.”

Emma rolled her eyes. The blonde had never rolled her eyes as much as she had since meeting this infuriatingly sexy actress.

“Fine. Look, _Regina_ , I honestly did not know what the outfit looked like. I left the designs to Aurora because I trust her judgement, but clearly her assistant, Flora, has been influencing the designs again. Just be grateful that Merryweather didn’t get involved. Those two are in a complete color war.”

“Just fix this, Savior. I will not be made a fool of again,” Regina sighed as she turned to return to the dressing room.

“Regina,” Emma called after her.

Regina turned back to the director.

“Can we not start over? Just forgive and forget our initial meeting?” Emma asked her green eyes alight with hope. Regina regarded her for a long moment with pursed lips.

“Forgive and forget?” the actress asked with a raised eyebrow. Emma nodded her head emphatically.

Regina gave a sardonic chuckle. “Dear, I am neither Jesus nor do I have Alzheimer’s.”

Emma face fell as Regina walked back into the dressing room.

Well. That went well.

* * *

 

“So, you are the famous Regina Mills?”

Regina stopped stretching to see three attractive women standing behind her. One was black with a full mouth and sparkling caramel eyes. She had been the one to speak. The second was a tall, thin blonde with exaggerated, high arched, dark eyebrows and a slight craziness to her eyes. She had a thin cigarette clasped between two fingers. The third woman was of average height (only a little taller than Regina) with intense blue eyes, blonde curls and a smirk that hinted at something lascivious.

“Yes,” the actress answered, “And you are?”

“I’m Ursula Seaworth,” the black woman said, “And these are Cruella de Villiers and Mal Fay.”

“A pleasure,” Regina greeted.

“Likewise,” said Mal as she shook Regina’s hands. Mal looked directly into Regina’s eyes and smirked again. Regina felt her inside’s heat. This woman was very sexy and she made the actress realize how long it had been since she last got laid.

“How are you enjoying being on set, darling?” Cruella asked as she took a drag from the cigarette in her hand.

“I like it well enough.”

“A bit of a change for you, ain’t it?” Ursula asked as she started to warm up alongside Regina.

Regina shrugged and returned to her stretches even as she felt Mal’s hungry eyes on her body.

“Who are you playing, Ursula?” Regina asked. It was only the second week of rehearsal and thus far the only other actors Regina had interacted with was Snow (insert shudder of revulsion here), Robin and a man by the name of Leroy (aka Grumpy, who played Amos Hart).

“I’m Matron “Mama” Morton,” Ursula replied. Regina’s eyes lit up.

“I was wondering when I was going to meet you,” Regina said with a smile. Ursula returned her smile genuinely. Something clicked between them and they both decided in that moment to be friends.

Still feeling the lusty eyes on her, Regina turned to Mal and asked, “And you?”

Mal shrugged, “Not a huge roll, I’m afraid. I play the reporter, Miss Sunshine. I auditioned more for the dancing bit than the acting.”

Regina nodded in understanding before turning to Cruella with a raised eyebrow.

Blowing out a stream of smoke from her mouth, Cruella said, “Oh, I’m not an actress, darling. No, I am an associate of Mr Gold. His production company is financing this little project. I’m merely here to supervise his investments.”

“Gold Studios is funding this production?” Regina said incredulously.

Cruella nodded. Regina grimaced as a bitter taste filled her mouth. So, she was technically being paid by Robert Gold. Her once mentor turned competition turned enemy. That... sucked.

“Okay, people. Let’s get this show on the road!” Emma shouted as she swaggered her way onto centre stage, a large cup of coffee clutched in one hand and the script wedged underneath her arm.

Regina felt the familiar irritation rise in her at the sight of the blonde even as she felt her attraction rear its head. The blonde looked tantalizing today. She wore sinfully tight black jeans with black boots and a white sweater. Her blonde curls were pulled back into a messy pony tail and her black rimmed glasses were starting to slip down her slim nose. Regina would not admit it out loud, but seeing the Savior in glasses made the pit of her stomach tingle. Emma was adorable with glasses.

Shaking herself hard, Regina returned her mind to the speech Emma was giving.

“I trust you’ve all gotten acquainted,” Emma said as she proceeded to flop down in the middle of the stage and sit cross legged like a child. “If you haven’t I suggest you do so. We are all going to be working very closely with one another so it will help if we can get along.”

Here green eyes met brown. Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina responded with a scowl. Emma shook her head slightly before returning her attention to the gathering.

“Alrighty, folks. Let’s get started shall we? I think I’d like to start with “Good to Mama”. Urs, you ready, babe?” Emma called out as she looked up from the script in her hand, her eyes searching for Ursula.

“Ready when you are, Savior,” Ursula responded from her place beside Regina. Emma’s eyes landed on the black woman and she gave a playful wink. Her eyes drifted to Regina for a moment before quickly skipping back to the pages in her hand.

“Okay, we need our leading lady for this one. White, call out!”

There was a general shuffling as people looked around for Snow. Regina quickly scanned the gathered group, but her insipid step daughter was not amongst the crowd.

Emma looked up when she wasn’t immediately answered.

“Is Snow present or accounted for?” Emma asked.

“Haven’t seen her today, Boss Lady,” Red said from side stage where she was leaning against the wall.

“Anyone seen Snow?” Emma asked. There were several murmurs to the negative and Regina watched in fascination as Emma’s usually smiling mouth twisted ever so slightly in annoyance. Regina tilted her head slightly as she observed the Savior’s lips. They were thin and pink tinged. They looked incredibly soft. As the actress watched a pink tongue appeared from between those two lips and swiped at the lower one. Regina absent mindedly wondered what it would be like to draw that bottom lip between her teeth and run her tongue –

“Sorry, I’m late!”

Regina was startled out of her thoughts when the door banged open and Snow came rushing in. Snow’s simple minded boyfriend trailed along behind her carrying the young woman’s purse and her Chihuahua.

“Miss White,” said Emma, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Regina’s head snapped up. The tone was derogatory and filled with irritation. It was _delicious_. When aimed at Snow of course.

“So glad you could fit us into your busy schedule and grace us with your presence,” Emma continued. “Please, at your leisure, do join us.”

Snow laughed as if this were all one big joke.

“Dreadfully sorry, Savior,” Snow said, not sounding the least bit apologetic, as she joined them on stage. “But Sparkle and I were having our nails done and they just took _forever_ to dry.”

Regina covered her eyes in frustration at the pixie haired brunette’s reply. The whole gathering shifted and waited with baited breath to hear what the Savior would say. It was a common known fact that being on time for rehearsal was paramount and keeping the cast and crew waiting was the height of disrespect. Regina peeked through her finger at Emma.

The director regarded Snow for a few moments with guarded eyes and pursed lips. After about a minute Emma nodded her head and looked back down at the script in her lap.

“Try be on time next rehearsal, Snow.”

_Try be on ti… Are you freaking kidding me?!_ Regina screamed in her thoughts. If it had been _anyone_ else, Emma would most likely have torn them a new one. But, _oh no_ , Little Miss Sunshine and Singing in the Rain gets a free pass.

Regina sneered in disgust, her respect for the director at an all time low, and returned to her stretching.

* * *

 

“Hey, mama!” Regina called as she hung on the prop bars that had been set out on stage for the rehearsal. “Come here.”

Ursula sidled up to Regina with Snow next to her.

“Velma Kelly?” Snow asked in a breathy, star-struck voice. “You’re _the_ Velma Kelly? You know I was there that night? The night you got arrested.”

Regina spared Snow a side glance before dismissing her as irrelevant. “Yeah, you and half of Chicago. Now, go away blondie. Let the adults talk.”

Snow gave Regina one last long look before slinking off to stage right. Regina pressed tighter against the bars as she held up a magazine and clutched an unlit cigarette in her free hand.

“Look at this, Mama. Another story announcing me in Redbook magazine. The newspapers call me the Crime of the year. And they say:  “Not in memory do we recall so fiendishly horrible a double homicide.”.”

Ursula smirked as she took the cigarette from Regina and bummed a drag.

“Baby, you couldn’t _buy_ that kind of publicity,” Ursula said.

Regina smirked as she pulled her leg up and slipped a folded 50 dollar bill from her hip. She held the money between her forefinger and middle finger as she leaned her elbow against the bars.

“Couldn’t buy it?” Regina asked in feigned surprise, “So I guess I can keep this?”

Ursula smirked and grabbed the money, “Nice try, sweetheart.”

“Aaaaannndd cut!” Emma shouted. The cast relaxed and Regina grinned at Ursula. That had been fun. She was definitely going to enjoy ripping into Snow… until she had to start ‘begging’ for Roxie’s help. Regina grimaced at the thought.

“You did good, Queenie,” Ursula grinned at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes, but found that she was not irritated by the nickname. Coming from Ursula, Regina found that she actually liked it.

“Great job, Urs,” Emma said as she bounced up to the duo and wrapped the older woman in a tight side-hug. Ursula returned the hug eagerly. Regina frowned slightly as a flash of jealousy rushed through her. She shook her head and ignored the feeling.

Emma released Ursula and turned to Regina.

“Your Majesty,” Emma scrutinized the brunette for a long moment before saying, “I think you can do better.”

With that Emma spun on her heel and walked away and said, “Okay, guys. We will pick this up after lunch!”

_You can do better_.

Ursula gave Regina a pitying look and Regina felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

_You can do better_.

The words rang in Regina’s head as she felt the sting of humiliated tears prick at her eyes. The actress swallowed down the tears and steeled herself. Rage built in her chest chasing away the tears and the embarrassed blush. Who the _hell_ did this woman think she was?

* * *

 

“Coffee, Regina?” Robin asked as Regina joined him at the refreshment table. It was four o’clock and they’d been rehearsing nonstop since one.

Regina shook her head and her stomach turned at the thought of the strong bitter liquid. Normally she was a coffee addict, but…

“I don’t usually drink coffee during or after rehearsal. Makes me jittery and nauseous,” Regina explained as she picked up a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap. After taking a sip she said, “I generally prefer peppermint tea.”

Robin smiled.

“I thought you did brilliantly today, Regina,” Robin complimented.

“Thank you, Robin,” Regina said graciously, “That’s sweet of you to say. Though our director seems to think I can _do better_.”

“Don’t let that get to you,” Robin comforted, “Emma’s a bit of a perfectionist. And a bit OCD at times. You’ll get used to it. “

Regina said nothing and took another sip of her water.

“Listen, Regina,” Robin shifted closer to her, “I was wondering if you’d like to have din – “

“Let’s wrap it up for the day, guys.”

Regina jumped as Emma’s voice sounded right behind her. Turning to the face the blonde, Regina scowled before she side stepped to move past her, Robin forgotten.

“Regina,” Emma called.

Regina turned and waited.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck before pushing her glasses further up her nose and said, “You did much better this afternoon.”

Regina’s jaw tightened and her eyes grew harder. She did _better_. Regina narrowed her eyes and nodded stiffly before turning to leave.

“Regina.”

She paused but did not turn around.

“I really am sorry.”

“If you listen closely, Savior. You can hear me not caring.”

Regina exited stage left.

* * *

 

Regina dug around in her bag for her car keys as she furiously muttered to herself about irritating, know-it-all blondes. The crisp winter air nipped at her cheeks and a gently wind ruffled her hair.

“Aha!” she cried in victory as she finally located her keys. She pulled them out and unlocked her Mercedes. As she was about to get into her car and out of the cold wind, something white on her wind shield caught Regina’s eye.

The actress tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she stepped forward. There, underneath the right wiper blade, was a white daisy. Regina reached out and gently lifted the delicate flower. It was simple, but beautiful. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent deeply, her eyes fluttering closed. A soft smile graced her red lips. Regina opened her eyes and looked around, trying to find a clue as to who left the flower on her car. Across the lot, Robin was getting into his own car. He looked up and glanced Regina’s way. Seeing her looking at him while holding a flower, Robin lifted his hand and smiled warmly.

Huh. He must’ve left the flower. How…anti-climactic. Regina returned the smile and dipped her head in thanks. Robin wasn’t necessarily her type, but he was handsome. And he left her a flower. Regina got into her car and placed the daisy on the passenger seat. Maybe going on a date or two with Robin wasn’t necessarily a bad idea. It might kill the worst of the loneliness that was eating at her. Maybe. Regina made the decision to sleep on it and fastidiously ignored the nagging in the back of her mind that insisted he was nothing compared to a certain blonde.

As she pulled out into New York traffic she did not notice said blonde standing in the shadows watching her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
